Harry Potter, The Boy Who Murdered
by ilfreitas
Summary: Harry just killed an old man named Tom! What will happen to him? One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's rights… yet *insert evil laugh*

- - -

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who Murdered**

Peter Lewis ran through the fields of Hogwarts, cursing the 'great' idea of prohibiting to Apparate there.

He stopped running to catch his breath next to the nearly destroyed gates of the castle.

"Am I too late?" he wondered at the silence "Damn, Mom is going to kill me if I let another one run away!"

Suddenly he heard a crowd yelling and he walked to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harry Potter defeated Voldemort!" a brunette girl grinned while the red-haired boy next to her shuddered. "Oh Ron, get over it, he's dead!"

"He is?"

"Yeah, Harry killed him right now! C'mon, Hermione, we got to go to him!" Ron grabbed her hand and they went through the crowd.

Peter followed them.

"Harry!" they yelled and hugged him.

Peter looked to the younger man who looked like he wasn't hearing his best friends. Then he looked to the dead body next to Harry and sighed.

"Mister Potter." He walked to them and stopped a bunch of people – which included a half-giant, his old Professor McGonagall and some kids – to reach them "I'm Peter Lewis, Auror. You're under arrest for the murderer of Tom Riddle."

Everyone looked shocked at him.

"You have the right to remain silent." He asked, by gests, to turn around and when Harry did it he pointed his wand at his backs "_Incarcerous_!" he said, strings appeared and rolled up around Harry's arms "Everything you say may and will be used against you in court."

"But I just killed Voldemort." Harry, still shocked, said.

"Your cooperation is appreciated."

- - -

"We have more than 100 witnesses, including his two bet friends who are currently arrested for complicity, that can tell us that Mister Potter did in fact kill Tom Riddle." The lawyer walked to the jury's direction "And this young man! He turned around and pointed at Harry "has murderer tendencies since a very young age. We all know he almost killed Mister Riddle when he was a baby _and_ at the age of eleven he, intentionally, killed his Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Quirinus Quirrel. At the time he was under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, but now he's dead and Mister Potter is legacy responsible for his actions."

The lawyer took a deep breath and looked hard at Harry.

"Did you kill Tom Riddle?"

Harry looked at him and asked himself why there was a lawyer to accuse him, but none to defend him.

"I did." He said from the witness bank.

The court started to whisper and Rita Skeeter almost jumped out of her chair to tell her assistant to take pictures of Harry, who looked at the boy who seemed familiar and – _hey_, he though, _that's Colin's little brother! Shouldn't he be in my fan club or something?_

"Order, order!" the just started to hit with his hammer.

"Mister Potter," the lawyer continued "I don't know about muggles, but here murderer is not allowed. It's wrong and punished.

"…He killed my parents!" Harry almost yelled.

"Yes, revenge is a common motive for killing." The lawyer simply said.

"But… he was trying to rule the world! What he was going to do is genocide!"

"And who gave you the right to kill him?"

"…Uh…Professor Trelawney…"

"Sybil Trelawney? The same divination teacher who not only told you that you were going to die in more than ten different ways so as have a serious drinking problem?"

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"I have no further questions." The lawyer smirked as he sat.

- - -

Harry put his hands on his face and leaned his elbows against the table. He still wasn't quite getting what was going on and why was it taking so long to the jury to decide if he was guilty or not.

They finally came back.

"Have the jury get to a verdict?"

"We did, you honour."

Harry lifted his head.

"We find the charged" dramatic silence "guilty."

"Harry James Potter, I now condemn you for a life time jail at Azkaban."

The Aurours, because the Dementors had been killed for joining Voldemort's side, took Harry away, who was still wondering what he did wrong.

- - -

**Something that came up in some boring, boring class.**

**I have more of this stuff, starting in the first book, with the Dursleys or Dumbledore. Let me know if you're interested in something like that! Cuz if you don't I won't bother to write ^^;**


End file.
